


Perfectly Odd

by mystical_myungjun



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Merman!Sanha, No Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's sweet as sugar, nothing but cheesy cuteness, sorry eunwoo and mj are nonexistent in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_myungjun/pseuds/mystical_myungjun
Summary: Sighing happily, he looked down at the view below him for which he had worked hard to see. More rocks sloped down into the tranquil water that glittered with the the light of the sun. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. His eyes were glued onto the lone figure resting on the rocks. It was a boy, dark hair tousled by the sea breeze and skin glowing in the sunlight. But Rocky was not focused on this, no. This boy had a tail.A tail.





	Perfectly Odd

Beloved:

 _noun_ [bi-luhv-id]

Refers to a merperson’s soulmate. When a mermaid or merman meets their beloved, they feel unexplained attraction and are more sensitive to their touch. Matching markings appear on the body when a merperson shares their first kiss with their beloved.

 

*****

It was sunset in the little cove, and Sanha lounged peacefully in the calm water formed by the shore. Rocks surround the pool, keeping it hidden from curious eyes and making it difficult to reach by land. This was his special place, all to himself, where he visited almost every day to watch the sun sink below the horizon. Usually, he would be playing, flipping, and giggling in the water, but today he sat basking in the final rays of light as his tail dangled in the water. For now, it was quiet as he watched the light dance on the sea.

*****

Rocky strolled down the trail towards the ocean, breathing in the scent of the sea. He had just finished unpacking the last of his boxes, setting everything up in his new home, which he shared with his closest friends Moonbin and Jinjin. They had all agreed to move to this more peaceful town after they all graduated, away from the hustle and bustle and stress of the urban city. Thankfully they had managed it, with help from their parents, and had all got jobs at the small dance studio as instructors a few days earlier. Rocky had come home sweaty but contented, deciding to walk down to the beach nearby as he waited for the others to come home after teaching. He was the only one out, as no one really visited the beach, leaving it peaceful and undisturbed. Now here he was, digging his feet into the sand, shoes now clasped in one hand, with the waves lapping at his ankles.

 

_Moving here was a great idea._

 

He continued to stroll, enjoy the serenity and the beauty of the sun making the sea turn orange. As he walked further, the shoreline rose until the water was no longer at his feet, but seven feet below as he walked along the edge of the ridge. Then, up ahead, he spotted a heap of large rocks blocking his path. Rocky headed toward the rocks, curious, brows furrowing as he scanned for the way up. Now determined, he placed his shoes down and pulled himself over the first ledge. It would be a difficult climb, but of course not impossible. His nickname was Rocky for a reason, and these rocks would not get the best of him.

 

He continued to climb, nearly slipping once and accidentally scraping his palms on the rough surfaces. After a minute, he reached the top and, sitting himself on the flat stone, he fanned his face. He watched the sky begin to tint pink and purple from fifteen feet above the sea.

 

Sighing happily, he looked down at the view below him for which he had worked hard to see. More rocks sloped down into the tranquil water that glittered with the the light of the sun. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. His eyes were glued onto the lone figure resting on the rocks. It was a boy, dark hair tousled by the sea breeze and skin glowing in the sunlight. But Rocky was not focused on this, no. This boy had a tail.

 

_A tail._

 

With shimmering blue scales that melted into his skin at the waist, swishing back and forth in the water. Rocky gazed mesmerized, then quickly and quietly began the climb down. He crept closer to the figure, whose back was still turned towards him, his noises masked by the noises of the water softly splashing on the rocks. Suddenly, his foot hit a loose pebble, sending it flying down into the ocean with a splash. The boy squeaked as it hit the water near him, spinning around to land his eyes on Rocky. Both of them froze, staring at each other. Rocky took in the boy’s pretty eyes laced with surprise and his pretty pink lips open in a gasp, admiring just how _cute_ the stranger was. After a few moments, Rocky made to take another step forward. This broke the other out of his shock, and he turned and dove into the sea. Rocky didn’t even have time to shout a ‘wait’ before he had disappeared from view.

 

*****

 

Rocky opened the door to his shared flat, having walked back home as the sun finally went down.

 

Bin turned from where he sat on their couch.

 

“Hey, where have you been? You missed out on boba.”

 

Rocky sighed, plopping down next to his friend.

 

“Sorry, I just went for a walk and…um this might sound crazy, but I think I saw a merman.”

 

Jinwoo appeared in the kitchen doorway, tea in hand as he sat down.

 

“Oh yeah, I heard from some people at the studio that there have been sightings of merpeople from afar. But no one has actually managed to get close enough to meet one before or see them up close.”

 

“Well now someone has,” Rocky said, with a small smile.

 

“Really? You actually got close to one? What did they look like?” Bin exclaimed.

 

“Well…he had a light blue tail and dark hair…I only saw his place for a second, but he’s really cute I guess,” Rocky mumbled sheepishly.

 

“Ooh, someone’s got crush,” teased Jinwoo, laughing as he dodged the pillow flung at him.

 

“Shut up, I’ve only seen him once. Anyway, what movie are we watching tonight?”

 

The rest of the night continued without any other mention of Rocky’s encounter, and thoughts of the merman flitted to the back of his mind.

 

But as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but hope to meet the pretty merman again.

 

What he didn’t know was that said merman was also thinking of him, determined not to run the next time he saw the very handsome stranger.

 

*****

 

The next day, Rocky was once again walking by the seashore as the sun began to set. This time he brought his headphones along, humming softly under his breath. The ocean had just began to turn orange under the light as he made the climb up the rocks for a second time. As he reached the top, he searched below him for a head of dark hair and a shimmering tail. He smiled when he spotted the boy sitting on the rocks just like the day before, hurrying to climb down.

 

In his haste, his climbing was noisier, and the merman turned at the sounds of his feet hitting the rocks. Rocky paused when he saw the other slip into the water, watching in disappointment. However, that disappointment melted away when the other popped up again, resting his head on his arms on the rocks, smiling up at Rocky. He smiled back and continued his way down, coming to sit a small ways away. He pulled out his headphones out, stuffing them in his pocket.

 

“Um, hello,” he said, waving shyly.

 

“H-hi,” the merman said, cheeks tinted pink, ”What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Rocky, and you are?”

 

“I’m Sanha, nice to meet you,” Sanha said, smiling brightly. Then his smile faded.

 

“You’re not going to hurt me are you?”

 

Rocky shook his head vigorously.

 

“Of course not, why would I?”

 

The other boy shrugged, pouting.

 

“I’m just being careful. There’s been stories of merpeople getting hurt by humans.”

 

“Well, um, I promise I won’t hurt you,” Rocky reassured, giving him a soft smile.

 

He got a smile in return.

 

“Thank you, you seem nice anyway. The people here are nice too and don’t bother the beach so I can come here all the time.” After he said this, he tilted his head in curiosity.

 

“So how did you find me here? No one’s come to this cove before.”

 

Rocky rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away.

 

“I was just curious, I guess. I just moved here and went for a walk yesterday. When I saw the rocks in the way, I wanted to see what was past them. Then I saw you.”

 

He turned back and locked eyes with Sanha. They sat for a minute, simply admiring each other, until both turned away with red cheeks.

 

“So how long have you been coming to this cove?”

 

The two continued to chat as the sun sank lower and lower. They told each other about their friends, their hobbies, and Rocky learned more and more about the other’s world. In turn, Sanha got to learn which rumors and facts of the human world were actually true, and excitedly asked question after question for Rocky to answer. The sky changed from orange, to pink, to purple as their voices filled the air.

 

When the conversation finally died down, Rocky glanced around realizing how dark it was getting.

 

“Ah, I should probably start heading home now soon, before it gets too dark.”

 

“O-oh, okay,” Sanha said, looking down in dejectedly. But he looked up quickly with a sliver of hope in his eyes.

 

“You’ll come back soon, right?”

 

Rocky smiled, earning himself one back.

 

“I’ll be back here tomorrow.”

 

He was about to get up when an idea hit him.

 

“Hey, do you mind if I take a photo of you to show my friends?”

 

Sanha’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“What’s a photo?”

 

Realization hit Rocky that the merman would have no idea what he was talking about, and he laughed at himself, pulling out his phone to find his last photo. Sanha watched in wonder as Rocky flipped the screen towards him to reveal a picture of him and his friends.

 

“Photos capture things you see so that you can look at them later and remember those moments. So, uh, can I take a photo of you?”

 

“Sure!” Sanha exclaimed excitedly.

 

He lifted his tail so that the fin showed behind and posed like Jinwoo was in the picture showed to him, cheeks puffed out with his fingers in V’s by his face.

 

Rocky’s breath caught at the other’s cute pose and adorably wide eyes, but he switched to the camera to take a picture quickly. When he did, he showed the image to and eager Sanha, who made a happy noise.

 

“Wah, that’s so cool!”

 

Rocky laughed at Sanha’s amazement, then finally stood up.

 

“I’ll show you more tomorrow, but I’m going to have to go home now.”

 

Sanha giggled.

 

“Ok! Bye, Rocky!”

 

“See you tomorrow Sanha!”

 

And with that Sanha vanished under the water, and Rocky made his way home.

 

(When Rocky showed his friends Sanha’s picture, they teased him for having met someone so cute so soon. He punched them both in the arm.)

 

*****

 

As promised, Rocky was back at the cove the following day, showing an enthusiastic Sanha ore pictures on his phone and even some printed ones he had brought along. Soon, Sanha became curious of the small wondrous device, which sent Rocky into explaining all that his phone could do. Sanha listened intently, getting the most excited when they got to the music. Rocky even called Bin to show Sanha what a ‘phonecall’ was, and Bin happily introduced himself to the merman, sneakily mentioning how much Rocky had talked about him last night before Rocky could end the call.

 

They talked for the rest of the afternoon until Rocky had to leave once again, learning more about each other and their worlds. Their conversation never died down, never became awkward, for they always found something to talk about. When they parted ways, both boys thought about each other, and how strangely comfortable they felt with each other by their side, even though they had only met twice.

 

*****

Soon, it became a routine for the pair. Rocky would visit Sanha everyday at sunset, sometimes bringing new things to show the merman. Sanha would always react excitedly, always ask questions, and sometimes bring stuff of his own.

 

The first time Rocky brought Sanha chocolate to try, the merman’s eyes had lit up in pure joy once he tasted a bite, and he ecstatically flipped in the water before telling Rocky he loved it. Rocky made a habit to bring chocolate as often as he could.

 

Neither could deny that their meetings were the part of the day they looked forward to the most, couldn’t deny the rush of happiness that ran through them when they saw each other everyday. Each day they would just sit and talk, enjoying with each other, and maybe, just maybe, falling a little in love bit by bit. It was odd how easily they fit together, odd how easily they warmed up to each other. Odd, but by no means bad.

 

*****

 

The first time it happened was about a month after they first met. Rocky had presented Sanha with movies a week earlier, and now they were on a Disney spree, watching as much of a movie as they could every day. Sanha had taken to sitting on the edge on the rocks next to Rocky, leaning slightly into his side as they gazed at the phone’s screen.

 

On this particular visit, Rocky was holding the phone as the merman leant against him, and Sanha had brought his tail up onto the rocks behind him. Rocky dragged his eyes away from the screen to look at him, only to see the other’s eyes glued intently to the movie playing. Rocky leant back on his free hand, glancing around until his eyes landed on the blue shining scales, shimmering in the light.

 

Sanha, enraptured by the film, didn’t notice as Rocky’s hand subconsciously crept towards his tail. Then he felt it.

 

His back arched and a gasp left his mouth as the sensation washed over him. Rocky had already pulled his hand away at the reaction, but he was still reeling as Rocky apologized profusely.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realiz-“

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I-I just wasn’t prepared,” Sanha stammered, trying and failing to fight down his blush.

 

 _It’s never that sensitive, what’s happening?_ Sanha thought, puzzled.

 

“Um…would it be okay to touch?” Rocky hesitantly asked.

 

Sanha froze for a moment, swallowing hard, before breathing out, “Okay.”

 

He kept still as he felt the touch once more, repressing his urge to whimper and twist away. The hand ran down the length of his tail, filling his body with tingles. His eyes fell closed, concentrating on controlling himself, unaware that the other boy’s eyes were now focused on his face. HIs bottom lip made its way between his teeth as Rocky’s hand moved down to his fins, grazing softly. He couldn’t hold back the small and flinch and whimper as the other’s fingers skimmed over the tip’s of his fins.

 

The tips of a merperson’s fins were the most sensitive part of their bodies, and Sanha was melting at the feeling that was weirdly, and extremely, heightened by the lovely boy in front of him.

 

“So beautiful…” he heard Rocky’s voice whisper.

 

Assuming the other was still looking at his tail, he let his eyes flutter open.

 

“Thank-“

 

When he looked up, he stopped short.

 

Rocky was staring straight at _him_ , eyes shining and mystified.

 

“…you…”

 

The moment lasted a few precious seconds, before Sanha spoke up again.

 

“It’s getting pretty dark, you should probably start going home soon.”

 

Rocky looked down, then smiled weakly to hide his disappointment.

 

“O-oh…ok. I guess I’ll get going now.”

 

Sanha smiled and laughed softly, before shyly leaning forward to plant a kiss on Rocky’s cheek.

 

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to climb those rocks in the dark. We’ll see each other tomorrow, ok? Bye!”

 

And with that, he slipped under the water, leaving Rocky a blushing mess on the rocks. He buried his face in his hands groaning, but with the biggest smile because

 

_Wow, he is so perfectly cute._

 

(When Rocky returned home that day, he had to endure even more teasing for his red cheeks and dazed smile. He punched both of their arms again.

 

But as he drifted off to sleep later, the same smile was still etched on his face.)

 

*****

 

Even after that day, their routine stayed the same. The only difference is that there was more touching and occasional kisses on the cheek. When they watched movies, they still cuddled up next to each other, except now Rocky wrapped his arm around Sanha’s waist (not at all minding the water still clinging to the merman). They still bid each other goodbye each day, except now it was punctuated by a kiss on the cheek. They still had conversations about their worlds and talked for hours, except now there were loving stares and fond smiles mixed in. They still were a little in love, except now they were falling deeper bit by bit. And knew the other was too. It was odd how easily they fell together, odd how nothing was complicated in their early stages of a being together as partners. Odd, but by no means bad. Not at all.

 

*****

 

Rocky wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked along the sidewalk, finished with teaching for the day. He padded along, relishing in the light breeze cooling off his skin. He let himself get lost in his thoughts, feet continuing down the path he had memorized by now. His mind drifted, as usual, to thoughts of Sanha. Today marked three months since they had first met, and two since their friendship had become a little more than just that. He wanted to do something special for the occasion, had already bought the merman a box of chocolates. (JInwoo and Bin teased him that Sanha had made him sappy. This time he simply sighed, putting up with their comments.

 

Because they were 100% correct.)

 

But chocolates didn’t feel like enough, so he was left with a dilemma of what to do.

 

He continued to walk his path, trying to come up with another idea. Rocky sighed looking up from his feet to glance at the shops that surrounded him in slight desperation. As his gaze moved over the many stores, it paused on a small building wedged between two others. The Dream Store it was called, and it glittered with shiny trinkets behind blue tinted glass. _Hm, it’s a bit odd,_ he thought.

 

Rocky grinned.

 

_Perfect._

 

*****

 

Sanha smiled as he saw Rocky crest over the top of the rocks, cheerfully waving at him. When Rocky sat down, dangling his feet in the sea, Sanhsa pulled himself up next to him, flinging what water he could off what water he could off his body back to the ocean. He smiled as he felt Rocky’s lips peck his cheek.

 

“I brought something for you.”

 

Sanha squealed happily as Rocky pulled out the small box of chocolate, opening it to offer to the other. But instead of taking one like he normally would, Sanha just opened his mouth, his eyes slipping closed, leaning forward to be fed.

 

Rocky nearly spluttered, blushing, as he watched the boy before feeding him a piece.

 

“Mm, so good! Thank you Rocky!” Sanha exclaimed in delight.

 

“Y-you’re welcome.”

 

Sanha opened his eyes to see Rocky looking away, face tinted red. He smirked, deciding to mess with his partner a bit and put the more _sensitive_ rumors of humans he had heard to the test. Although he never brought in up to Rocky, he knew of quite a few things, things he would now use to his advantage.

 

He slipped into the water, hearing Rocky call after him. He did a happy flip in underwater before sneakily coming back up between Rocky’s dangling legs. Placing his hands on the other’s thighs, he looked up through his lashes.

 

“Is there anything else I can eat Rocky?”

 

By now Rocky’s face was bright red, and he was swallowing hard.

 

Then, thankfully, Sanha started giggling, saving Rocky from saying or doing anything embarrassing. He groaned, but laughed along.

 

“You’re too pretty, you know that?”

 

“Am I now?”

 

Rocky grinned, scooting back on the rock before pulling Sanha up out of the water. Sanha came up with a shriek as he was set down on the ledge, leaning back on Rocky’s chest, effectively getting him completely wet.

 

“Yes, you are,” said Rocky, running his fingers along where Sanha’s tail melted into his skin.

 

Sanha gasped, turning pink.

 

“Stop it, Rocky!”

 

“You did it first!”

 

They dissolved into giggles and laughter, as the sun set in front of them.

 

Sanha leant back against Rocky more as the other wrapped his arms around his waist. He giggled a little more as the human leant his chin on his shoulder. They watched as the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon, filling the sky with pink and orange streaks. Rocky broke the moment of silence as he cleared his throat.

 

“Actually Sanha, I have another gift for you.”

 

He reached into his pocket again, pulling out a brilliant necklace, glowing in the light of the setting sun. Dangling pendant crystals and geodes hung on the silver chain, mixed in with glossy seashells and luminescent pearls.

 

“I…I really like you-love you, Sanha. It’s been just a few months since we’ve met, and our meetings have become my favorite moment of the day because I get to see you again. You’re sweet and kind and amazing…The shopkeeper told me that I should give something this pretty to someone just as beautiful and special, and my only thought was you. It’s even waterproof, so you could wear it under the sea and-“

 

He began to ramble as he held it up to the merman with a sheepish look, nervous but still keeping his eye’s on Sanha.

 

Sanha had frozen in shock for a second, touched by Rocky’s words. But he cut off Rocky’s rambling, breaking into the brightest smile Rocky had seen from him yet.

 

“I love you too, Rocky. I really, really do. Thank you so much for this, it’s gorgeous. Will you put it on me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Rocky wrapped the necklace around Sanha’s neck, clasping it in the back while smiling happily.

 

Sanha twisted to face his partner, landing a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, Rocky cupped Sanha’s cheek before he could turn back again. Their eyes locked, and the atmosphere seemed to thicken immediately around them. They drifted closer to each other, bathed in the rays of the sun. When Sanha glanced down at his lips, Rocky broke. He surged forward, capturing the other boy’s lips with his as they shared their first kiss. It was soft and sweet, but nonetheless passionate, and strangely not at all awkward. Like they fit perfectly together.

 

They broke apart, hearts beating fast, lips tingling, and arms stinging weirdly. As Rocky opened his eyes, he gazed fondly at Sanha’s still closed eyes and blushing face resting in the palm of his hand. He gasped, however, when he saw the color inking down the same arm as it stung sightly. The noise caused Sanha to open his eyes, finally registering the sting of his own arm. He lifted his arm just as Rocky lowered his, and they both stopped when they aligned next to each other.

 

A tattoo sat on both of their arms, matching to the last detail. An image of the sun setting on the sea now adorned them, framed in a circle, full of color.

 

“You-You’re my beloved,” Sanha whispered in surprise.

 

“Beloved? What does that mean?” Rocky distracted asked, still focused on the new ink on his arm.

 

“Beloveds are like a merperson’s soulmate, the one you fit perfectly together with, the one that affects you the most, the one you’re meant to be with.”

 

Sanha gazed at Rocky’s face.

 

“You’re mine. You’re my beloved.”

 

Rocky’s head shot up in realization, blushing hard as he met Sanha’s gaze once again.

 

Sanha began to giggle at Rocky’s shocked expression, and Rocky followed. Soon they were both shaking with laughter, foreheads pressed together, hands clasped tightly in each other’s. As their laughter died down, Rocky smiled lovingly at Sanha.

 

“Well, I’m happy that someone as wonderful as you is my soulmate,” he said, cheekily pulling Sanha back against his chest and trailing his fingers along the dark haired boy’s tail for a second time.

 

Sanha squeaked as he was hit with a wave of tingles.

 

“Quit doing that Rocky!” he protested with a half-hearted punch to the chest, but Rocky just laughed.

 

Sanha sighed, but smiled despite himself, leaning back into his _beloved’s_ warmth to watch the sun disappear.

 

Their relationship was odd, of course. It was odd how two different creatures fit so smoothly together. Odd how easily they warmed up to each other. Odd how quickly they began to fall in love. It was odd, but by no means bad. And the new tattoos of the setting sun they watched everyday proved that it was as perfect as could be.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on IG @slytherinfelix


End file.
